


Down time

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Next Gen, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Pairing/Prompt: TsukiKenHina + Chilling or not chilling





	Down time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



Tsukishima yawned, eyes watering. “It’s late, we should get some sleep.” His body ached from a long day of training and if Ennoshita-san caught them still up there would be hell to pay. Daichi-san had definitely chosen the right man to step into the role of captain. 

Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair as he lay dozing on his lap. 

“Just a little longer, I’m almost there,” Kenma whispered. 

It was silly, Tsukishima thought. They spent all day together as it was and would need every second of sleep they could get to face the next day. But there was just something about spending time together like this, quiet in the night, away from the rest of their teams, just the three of them. 

He shrugged mentally and closed his eyes. No one, least of all himself, would have guessed he’d be here willingly, with Hinata in his lap and Kenma leaned against his arm as his thumbs clicked and whirled against his PSP. 

The only place he could think of he’d rather be is curled up in bed with them. It would undoubtedly be much more comfortable. 


End file.
